The present invention generally pertains to instrumentation systems and is particularly directed to an ohmmeter for testing conditions between different pairs of a plurality of terminals in a test circuit.
Oftentimes, it is difficult to accurately test electrical circuits in fully assembled products. Typically, an ohmmeter is used to test components for open and short circuits and to determine whether the component values are within specified tolerances. However, within assembled products measurements taken between a selected pair of circuit terminals connected to a specific component to be tested sometimes are distorted by the presence of other circuit components connected to one or both of the pair of terminals